Alexander Summers
Alex Summers, aka Havok, is a mutant who attends Professor Xavier's school. He possesses the power to absorb ambient cosmic energy, process it and emanate it from his body as red rings of energy. Biography ''X-Men: First Class Alex Summers is a mutant who was placed in prison for killing the man who had abducted him and his sister. In 1962 his release was arranged by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr in order for him to join their team of mutant peacekeepers they were forming for the CIA. The warden cautioned them about putting him with others in a group, as Alex was the only prisoner he'd known to actually prefer solitary confinement. While bonding with Xavier's other recruits, the secret CIA facility where they were staying was attacked by the Hellfire Club. Their leader, Sebastian Shaw, encouraged them to join him in overthrowing humanity. Angel Salvadore accepted the offer, and when Alex attempted to hit Shaw with his energy waves, Shaw absorbed the blast and used the energy to murder the mutant Darwin. Afterwards, Alex and the others relocated to Xavier's Mansion where they began training to defeat Shaw. Team member Hank McCoy constructed a containment unit for him, allowing Alex to focus his energy blasts. After a successful test he had one built into his X-Men uniform. During the Cuban Missile Crisis, when the team assembled to finally confront the Hellfire Club, Summers was impressed with Hank McCoy's ferocity accompanying his beastial transformation and dubbed him Beast. He and Hank fought the mutant Azazel and he also faced Angel alongside Banshee. X-Men: Days of Future Past ''To be added Character traits Havok has the power to fire red rings of energy capable of causing anything it hits to spontaneously combust. Normally when he uses his powers, the rings travel in all directions and burn down everything around him, but he was later given a device to charge his powers into a straight line. Relationships *Charles Xavier - Mentor and Friend *Erik Lehnsherr - Former Friend turned Enemy *Beast - Teammate *Mystique - Former Friend turned enemy *Banshee - Teammate *Sebastian Shaw - Enemy *Angel Salvadore - Former Friend turned Enemy *Darwin - Friend *Riptide - Enemy *Azazel - Enemy *Mortimer Toynbee - Comrade in arms Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **''X-Men: First Class'' (First appearance) - Lucas Till **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Lucas Till Behind the scenes *Till was originally cast as Beast, but decided not to because of the amount of time for makeup but was later cast as Havok instead. Trivia *In the Marvel comics, Alex Summers is the younger brother of Scott Summers (aka Cyclops). Cyclops joins the X-Men and obtains leadership first. Havok briefly attended the X-Men but in later continuity was chosen to be the leader of X-Factor, a similarily-themed team of mutants under government jurisdiction. Their relation in the films (if any) remains unrevealed. Gallery ''X-Men: First Class'' Alex summers XFC.png Lucas-Till.jpg Alex Summers 01.jpg X-men-first-class-havok.jpg|Havok using his powers. Till Havok.jpg|Arriving at the X-Mansion. bb22d90e19.jpg Havokxmenfirstclass.jpg|Havok after using his powers. Alex Summers 02.jpg 1787867-vlcsnap2011042712h34m09.png|Havok training. Xmenfirstclass_mutants_11.jpg|Havok using his powers. HavokXFC.jpg Havok X-Men First Class.jpg|Alex in his Yellow and Black X-Men uniform. lucas-till (1).jpg|Promotional Image. Havok movie poster.jpg|Poster. Havoc_frontView_AR_501.1004.jpg|Concept art for X-Men: First Class. Havoc_frontView_AR_501.2007.jpg|Concept art for X-Men: First Class. Be_L_actionP_04.jpg|Concept art for X-Men: First Class. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' Alex Summers DoFP.jpg havok days of future past.jpg havok_mystique.jpg|Alex staring as Mystique fights his comrades. empirehavok.jpg|Havok on the cover of Empire. Videos Video:HAVOK_-_X-Men_First_Class_Character_Trailer }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Earth-10005 Category:Teenage Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Heroes Category:Special Forces Personnel